Finally Out of Potions and Other Song Parodies
by HPLadyBelle
Summary: Renamed A collection of song parodies... Summaries for individual songs at beginning of each chapter page. Songs parodied include Blink 182's What's My Age Again and Queen's Another One Bites the Dust.
1. It's Not Easy

Quick Author's Note: I have several other song parodies posted, but future parodies will be added into this collection as consecutive chapters. Okay, onto the parody... Enjoy!

Summary: Harry reflects on his first five years at Hogwarts, all to the tune of Five for Fighting's "Superman."

DISCLAIMER: The original song belongs to Five for Fighting, and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The parody idea and lyrics are mine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HARRY:

(Year 1)  
I never thought I'd fly  
I was so naive  
Hagrid told me the truth  
And now I believe  
I'm more than a boy  
I'm the Boy Who Lived  
More than an orphan, more than a regular kid  
But it's not easy to be me

(Year 2)  
I didn't have to try  
Didn't work to get this scar  
Now Ron and I  
We've crashed a flying car

We'll be expelled  
We'll be forced to leave  
'Cause we crashed into the Whomping Willow tree  
But the school's in trouble  
Can't you see?  
The Chamber of Secrets is open and Riddle has an evil dream  
Yeah, it's not easy to be me.

(Year 3)  
Up, up and away the Hippogriff flies  
And it's all right  
Sirius, you can just sleep sound tonight  
I know you're not guilty of anything

(Year 4)  
I didn't want to watch Cedric die  
In that graveyard where we dueled,  
Voldemort and I  
Now he's back, the whole world was fooled

(Year 5)  
Now I'm faced with this problem; I'm having these dreams  
Gotta find my way to the ministry  
The Death Eaters there want the prophecy  
They're looking for the secret to defeating me  
Defeating me, defeating me  
But they don't see  
There's no stopping me

I'm only a boy, going through puberty  
Training the DA, hoping for victory  
Of good over evil; that's how it must be  
And it's not easy  
No, no, no  
No, it's not easy to be me

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

If you liked this parody, please let me know in a review (constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome too), and check out my other song parodies and stories.


	2. What's My Age Again?

Summary: James recalls his tireless quest to win the love of Lily Evans, set to the tune of Blink 182's "What's My Age Again."

Disclaimer: The original song belongs to Blink 182, and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The parody lyrics are mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James:

I asked her out, but she turned me down  
I asked again, and she shut me down  
So I made fun of Snape, but so did my friends  
But then she turned up and yelled at _me._

And after that she walked away from me  
She didn't like me 'till I was seventeen  
I always knew that she was made for me  
And we'd get married

She told me to act my age…  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

Then later on, on the train home  
I asked her out again, and she said, "no"  
She said she'd hate me  
Always, without fail  
I didn't understand. She couldn't see…

And after that she stormed away from me  
She didn't like me when I was sixteen  
And was still amused by pranks and jinks  
I saw nothing wrong with me

She told me to act my age…  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked away from me  
She didn't like when I was sixteen  
She said I acted like I was is second year  
But Lily, can't you see?  
I Promise I'll act my age  
But what's my age again?  
What's my age again?

And that's about the time she walked up to me  
Started to like me when we were seventeen  
So many years ahead to fall in love  
And that's how I got Lily

Now I guess I'll act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Comments? Suggestions? Please leave them in a review!


	3. Let Me Play Quidditch

Summary: Ron's thoughts about trying out for the Quidditch team and then making it… to the tune of The Killers' "Smile Like You Mean It."

Disclaimer: The original song belongs to the Killers, and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The parody lyrics are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let Me Play Quidditch"

(Ron):

Pick up the pace. Come on Ron, you've got to do this.  
Save this goal, and you're in.  
Boy, I want to make this team.  
Angelina, I'm trying. Can't you see?

Let me play Quidditch.  
Let me play Quidditch.

Looking back, I could have practiced more.  
But O.W.L year is hectic. That's for sure.  
My dreams are what is driving me  
Boy, do I want to make this team!

Let me play Quidditch.  
Let me play Quidditch.

Someone is calling my name  
From behind me in the Great Hall  
And someone's told me I'll be playing  
For Gryffindor, best of all  
And someone's saying "congrats"  
I made it? Really, I did?  
Yes I made it. I sure did.

I'm going to play Quidditch!  
I'm going to play Quidditch!  
I'm going to play Quidditch!  
I'm going to play Quidditch!

Oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah, yeah

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Comments? Suggestions? Leave them in a review!


	4. Will Voldemort Bite the Dust?

Summary: A song parody of Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust." The lyrics are based on the book seven release date speculation, recent information from JKR about two more character deaths, and the lyrics do contain SPOILERS from Half Blood Prince and the "Order of the Phoenix" film.

Disclaimer: I do not own JKR's wonderful characters, nor do I own Queen's original song. I only came up with the parody lyics.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Will Voldemort Bite the Dust?"  
**(To the tune of Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust")

Harry walks warily down the street  
His wand ready at his side  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
There's not a single soul in sight

Is he ready, hey, is he ready for this?  
Is he ready for the final showdown?  
Well, he's gonna have to be  
Has to run Voldemort out of town.

And…

Voldemort will bite the dust  
Voldemort will bite the dust  
And another page turned and another page turned  
We hope Voldemort bites the dust, hey  
Hey, you gotta read to the end  
If you hope Voldemort bites the dust

I really don't think I can wait that long  
I want Book 7 now  
I need to know what happens next  
Yeah I have got to find out

Should we worry which characters die?  
And who can't stand the heat?  
I can't wait for next summer, hey  
For the book and fifth movie

And…

Sirius will bite the dust  
Yes, Sirius bites the dust  
And another ticket sold and another ticket sold  
Wish Sirius didn't bite the dust, hey  
Hey, but that's the way it went  
So sad Sirius bit the dust

Another character bites the dust  
Like Cedric bit the dust  
Like Dumbledore bit the dust  
Another two will bite the dust

There are plenty of ways Harry can kill that man  
He just needs to know how  
He's got to beat him, gotta cheat him, but can't use his wand  
Find another way to knock him down, yeah

He's getting ready, getting ready for this  
He's standing on his own two feet  
Out of the darkness, light there will be  
And Voldemort will face defeat

And…

Voldemort will bite the dust  
Voldemort will bite the dust  
And another page turned and another page turned  
We hope Voldemort bites the dust, hey  
Hey, you gotta read to the end  
We know Voldemort will bite the dust

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Comments? Suggestions? Leave them in a review!

If you liked this one, please check out my other stories and parodies.


	5. Finally Out of Potions

Summary: A parody of Brie Larson's "Finally out of P.E." in which Harry thinks about how much he hates Snape and vice-versa. (Pre-HBP)

Disclaimer: The characters belong to JKR and original song to Brie Larson. The parody lyrics are mine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Finally Out of Potions (Rid of Snape)"  
**To the tune of Brie Larson's "Finally Out of P.E."

Please note that in Harry's case, an "A" stands for "acceptable" (as in O.W.L. grades) and isn't the best he can get.

(Harry):

I'm late again  
Got even lower marks today than yesterday  
You hate me  
That's why you take all the Gryffindor points away

And I try  
But my potion skills suck  
And I try  
To put up with all your pointless stuff

I, I have a scar  
But in your class  
That won't get me far  
Please, give me a "A"  
So that I can be  
Finally rid of Snay-ape.

I'm never gonna be an alchemist  
But maybe an Auror  
You don't care  
You just want to see me fail; that much is sure

In my mind  
I'm so far away  
In my mind  
I'm torturing you, Snape

I, I have a scar  
But in your class  
That won't get me far  
Please, give me a "A"  
So that I can be  
Finally rid of Snay-ape.

You may think I'm just a stupid school kid  
But I have courage you can't see  
Just because I was the Dark Lord's downfall  
Doesn't mean that you can degrade me  
Dumbledore trusts you, but I'm not sure it's enough

I, I have a scar  
But in your class  
That won't get me far  
Please, give me a "A"  
So that I can be  
Finally rid of Snay-ape.

I, I have a scar  
But in your class  
That won't get me far  
Please, give me a "A"  
So that I can be  
Finally rid of Snay-ape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading!

Comments? Suggestions? Leave them in a review!

If you liked this one, please check out my other stories and parodies.


	6. It's Not Gonna Be Me, Cho

**Summary:** Harry's thoughts about Cho after the Madame Puddifoot's fiasco of a date, set to the tune of NSYNC's "It's Gonna Be Me."

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the original song belongs to NSYNC. The parody lyrics are all I claim credit for.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**It's Not Gonna Be Me"**

(To the tune of NSYNC's "It's Gonna Be Me")

(Harry):

It's not gonna be me  
Ooh, yeah

I know you've been hurt, Cho  
It's clear to see  
It was sad to see Cedric go, oh oh  
I wondered when you kissed me  
Just why you started crying  
No, please don't cry  
Just tell me why

Every little thing I do  
Doesn't seem enough for you  
Are you gonna lose it again?  
Please don't talk about Cedric  
Baby, when you finally  
Move on and love somebody  
Guess what?  
It's not gonna be me

I've got no choice, Cho  
I've got to get going, you know  
I've got to meet Hermione  
But you're just too blind to see  
That in the end she'll be with Ronald Weasley  
Due to hints anvil-sized  
But you just continue to cry

And every little thing I do  
Just doesn't seem enough for you  
Cho, please don't lose it again  
Don't start talking about Cedric  
Baby, when you finally  
Move on and love somebody  
Guess what?  
It's not gonna be me

I suppose it won't be me  
Oh, no

There will come a day  
When your friend will snitch  
You'll see  
That my friend Hermione  
Is a really brilliant witch

All I tried to do  
Was not enough for you  
You went and lost it  
Started talking about Cedric  
When finally, finally  
You get to love  
Guess what, guess what

Every little thing I do  
Doesn't seem enough for you  
Cho, please don't lose it again  
Don't start talking about Cedric  
Baby, when you finally  
Move on and love somebody  
Guess what?  
It's not gonna be me

Every little thing I do  
Doesn't seem enough for you  
Cho, please don't lose it again  
Don't start talking about Cedric  
Baby, when you finally  
Move on and love somebody  
Guess what?  
It's not gonna be me

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think?

Comments? Suggestions? Please leave them in a review!

If you liked this one, check out my other stories and parodies.


End file.
